villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi is a Spirit, idol, and one of the main heroines in the Date A Live '' franchise. She is introduced as the quaternary antagonist in ''Date A Live II ''and on ''Volume 6. She is a student of Rindōji Girls' Academy who first manifested in the real world in March, and transferred to Rindōji in April. She also works as a very famous and popular idol singer. Her codename is Diva. She is voiced by Minori Chihara in the Japanese version and Jād Saxron in the English version. Biography Miku Izayoi is a very famous idol in the East. She hates men because they had destroyed her life when she was human, she is a typical feminist girl who thinks that all men are perverts and dirty. Shidou needed even cross-dressing to interact with her. Her Angel is Gabriel, and she has the power to manipulate and brainwash people, her powers are on the music and her voice. She became interested in Shidou when he cross-dressed as Shiori. She was about to use her powers to have sex with Shiori, but when Miku discovered that her powers had no effect on Shiori, Miku thought Shiroi was a spirit or a wizard, after that Miku challenge to a duel for Shiori, if Shiroi loses, Shiori would move to Rindouji. The challenge was who would win the title of being the best school. By that time, it was a contest of music which was later won by Miku, but still the title of being the best school was won by Raizen High School. Because of infant and spoiled personality of Miku who always thinks she can get everything she activates his angel and hypnotizes the entire audience that she lose the contest. Physical Description Miku is a 17 year old, she has a light blue long straight hair and eyes, her breasts are too large. Her Dress Astral is mainly yellow in color, with blue and white covering some parts of her dress, similar to a Vocaloid dress, she wears long socks that even go to her waist. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal attached to the ends of the curve of the moon, white flowers and petal can be seen next to the hair clip moon. In her school uniform, she wears a blue sailor suit deep with a long skirt that is obvious is the school uniform. Psychological Description Miku has a strong hatred for men to the point of treating them like animals and treats girls as servants and lovers, this was the cause of it is transferred to a school for girls only, Rindouji all- girls private academy. Due to her past, where people who were his fans before the majority being men accused of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to the loss of her voice from the pressure and made nearly committed suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable best servants and not caring if they die, she thinks all women are her servants and that she does not mind even if millions of them died, but she still loving woman. Due to the extent of her coldness and hate men even Shidou admitted that he hated Miu because of her cruel personality. She is very seductive, she uses her beauty to achieve her goals, so she seduces other women. She still shows a bit of respect for the men when they do something useful for her, as giving a "piece of candy". After she was defeated by Shido (Shiori) at her own game, she loses control of her sophisticated personality and uses her powers to break the rules to get what she really just get what she wanted, though she be the one to first edition of your challenge (and despite his cheating to gain frequency) during the course that she took control of the Spirits of Shido, with the exception of Tohka that was using a headset. Miku discovered Shido's true gender, and made a brainwash all the townspeople to kill Shidou, however, after Shido and Kurumi muscled his way to her and asked her to stay out of their way. While they rescued Tohka the D.E.M and Isaac Westcott's hands, she became interested in Shido because he is different from all the men who do not sacrifice to save another person. She then appeared to help Shido and fought with him against the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, however, she declared her intention was only to add Tohka to her Spirit collection. She eventually changed her mind about Shido when she confirmed his earlier promise to protect her, after she lost her voice, similar to the time that she was nearly driven to suicide manner, but this time it was saved by Shido (a man). After they was defeated the battalion of the DEM Bandersnatch and Wizards and Shido sealed the Dark Tohka powers, Miku decided to leave Shido seal her powers and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public, as a idol. She showed great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him as darling. After she was sealed, Miku does not show more than his previous arrogance, yet she is still not liking men, but she also treats women as maids when she had her sealed powers. Shido describes her current personality as "very childish" and it seems that she has not changed much even after Shido sealed her powers. Like other characters on the story, she showed great contempt and hatred to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15, under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans, she was having the time of her life. Her career however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a Hotshot TV Producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear. She soon fell out of favor with her agency and her fans started to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but she suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and made her into a Spirit. After that, she used her spirit powers and regained her lost voice then she debuted again now, using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is now known as 'sound anesthetic' and then released a few super popular tracks but she never appeared in magazines, on television, or anything but still Miku held secret concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai *'March':' '''Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *'Rondo': Primary method of defense, can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka in "Inverse Form" mode. *'Solo': Brainwashes the listeners. One thing about Solo is that it does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they'll prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works just as effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell on ''Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *'Requiem': Which has an analgesic effect on the listener. Gallery 10269617_614139535330848_5851837511604943937_n.jpg MikuIzayoi.jpg 640px-123434.png 640px-Capture-20140510-001310.png 640px-14344.png 10390468_296806687145803_536258088245854941_n.jpg Ep864hTg.jpg 10336762_638791416189504_8735958840673210757_n.jpg date2013-12-30-625901.jpeg 640px-Izayoi.Miku.full.1739884.jpg|Miku Izayoi in Ars Install 640px-M21.jpg 640px-M17.jpg 480px-Miku68.png Miku_spirit_ver.png|Ars Install 10464381_309692612533637_3720140987866991165_n.png 640px-AIMiku4.png Miku_Gabriel.jpg 10270575_290980837738148_7282596588017577308_n.jpg 10176120_290971711072394_8742297738286178035_n.jpg 201406112300127b5.jpg tumblr_n01px8PKHB1s3ukwno1_500.gif 663hgjk.png|Miku in Divine Gate DatMangaMikfre.png|Miku in Date A Party Miku Izayoi.png sample-35dc767e97e64873da9ecdb162bbdd3b.jpg|Miku captured by Kurumi sample-ba39a410b55a33adceeff75c4e03e55c.jpg sample-fd9339c06eacd146c75af38527d4aea7.jpg|Miku saves Shido from DEM Wizards Sample-5d31a41ee2a53cd3cbafdf218cddbff8.jpg|Miku Rising to Power Videos Date A Live II Final Scene - Miku Izayoi Tsukino Yoimachi Stage concert OST Date a Live - Hymn for Diva Date a Live 2 ~ She's a boy Date A Live II - Izayoi Miku「Gabriel」 Date A Live - Miku's past Miku Izayoi's first appearance in Date A Live Season 2 Trivia *Her angel Gabriel's name means The strong one of God or The strength of God. *The Miku's powers focus more on brainwashing, she can control the mind of anyone who listen to her music. She is very similar to Diva from Blood+ that she can control and create monsters only making people hear her music. *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means Almighty Living God. *Some fans say that Miku is a fictionalized anime version based on the famous Vocaloid "Miku Hatsune". *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *Miku is very similar to Poison Ivy to see men with simple objects to achieve their goals. Navigation Category:Misandrists Category:Villainesses Category:Date A Live villains Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Fairy Fencer F Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Trickster Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Empowered Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Opportunists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Summoners Category:Hegemony Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Immortals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Malefactors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Magic